


The End of Rapture's Nightmare

by Darklordi



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Other, Plasmids, Rapture (BioShock), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Without understanding why, Elizabeth wakes up alive, in Rapture, in 1968, to discover that the nightmare continues. Sofia Lamb, a brilliant and dangerous psychiatrist, took control of the city and began production of a new generation of little sisters. Receiving the unexpected help of a powerful big daddy, Delta, Elizabeth will do everything to finally obtain the peace to which she aspires and put a definitive end to the nightmare of Rapture.
Relationships: Elizabeth & Subject Delta, Subject Delta & Eleanor Lamb
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_It was over ..... It was all over ..... Everything had disappeared around Elizabeth ..... Only a few images remained in her mind ..... Columbia .... She and Booker .... Songbird .... Sally ..... The crash of this plane in the ocean ..... And this unknown man, saving the little sisters from the nightmare of Rapture .... Her role was over and she could finally rest in peace, free from her sins ...._

  
Yet, without her understanding why or how, Elizabeth felt little by little reborn, the darkness around her leaving place for a flash of blinding green light. When the light disappeared, Elizabeth woke up, very hardly, inside a sort of glass cubicle. The body very numb and the vision partially blurred, the young woman moaned, and got back on his feet, leaning against the wall to help herself. The cabin door opened, leaving Elizabeth out, kneeling on a hard, cold, wet floor. Out of breath, the young woman looked around, looking lost and waiting for her vision to return properly.   
Despite the darkness, the sound of water flowing from some walls and the strong smell of seawater, Elizabeth recognized, with a certain apprehension, the place where she was. Rapture. She was in what was once a sort of small living room, of which there were only a few broken tables, paints molded by moisture and a rotten couch. Lost, Elizabeth got on her feet, as best she could, and when her vision returned, she could read a word engraved on the strange glass cabin that had apparently brought her back to life. "Vita-Chamber." Elizabeth did not understand.   
(Elizabeth): "R .... Rapture .... But .....What.... ?"  
Her outfit, a white shirt and a black skirt, were perfectly intact and cleaned of all traces of dirt. Perplexed, she touched her head, and was amazed to see that her wound had healed. Not even the slightest trace of blood and pain. It....It was impossible. She remembered the powerful blow she had received by Atlas, the feeling of intense pain in her skull and the blood flowing from her wound. He had killed her, she remembered it very well. An immense dizziness suddenly took her, forcing her to lean on something so as not to fall to the ground. Stepping back, her foot stepped on a layer of damp paper. Lowering her head to look at what it was, Elizabeth had another shock. An old calendar, the date of which was .... 1968! 1968! The word resonated in her mind.... A decade had passed since her death. Elizabeth could not believe it.   
(Elizabeth): "I .... I don't understand .... why am I still here? .... Have not I paid enough for all my sins?!"  
The young woman was split between despair and anger, falling to her knees on the damp, moldy floor and letting out a tear from her eyes. She finally thought she could be free, but it seemed that even death did not want to see her in peace. Was that the punishment that was reserved for her for having used tears for so long and crossed the universes? Was she condemned to eternal wandering in this place of nightmare and madness that Rapture had become? If this were any divine punishment, the devil himself would not have conceived worse, she thought.  
Not wanting to stay longer in this secluded room and eager to know why she was still here, Elizabeth took her courage in both hands and decided to leave by the only possible exit, passing through a small staircase leading to a kind of big bad enlightened hallway. But before, the young woman searched in the vestiges of this living room to hope to find there any abandoned weapon, but none. Damn. Although many years had passed, prudence was a guarantee of survival, especially in a place like Rapture, and that, she had more than learned. Abandoning the search, Elizabeth climbed the stairs, leaving the little living room and began her walk in the corridor. A new adventure in Rapture. Great, she thought sarcastically.   
The past ten years had not settled the state of the underwater city, quite the contrary. Little by little, nature had settled in, corals had even begun to grow in some places, as well as the many puddles of sea water coming from cracks and the daily smell of salt, fish and seaweed that was attacking Elizabeth's nostrils. Rapture, created to become the new El Dorado, was now nothing more than a new Atlantis, gradually nibbled by the seabed. Elizabeth was walking down the long hallway, her footsteps echoing slightly on the floor in the deadly silence of the place. On his left, the huge bay window offering a splendid view of the seabed, whose bluish light added a bright light, reassured her a little and allowed her to see where to go. A loud thud was heard and the majestic shadow of a whale loomed behind the glass. Elizabeth gazed at the large, beautiful marine animal swimming peacefully and slowly disappearing into the ocean's troubles in the distance. At least Rapture would never tarnish the beauty of this nature.  
But soon, the reality of the horror of Rapture caught up with her. At the turn of the big corridor, a horrifying vision. Several corpses, splicers, lay on the ground in pools of their own blood. One of them was literally cut in half, his guts having spilled on the ground. Near them was the massive corpse of a big daddy. The latter had surely killed all the splicers until succumbing to his wounds. Disgusted with this ignoble vision and the foul smell of blood and rotting flesh, Elizabeth came closer, searching in the bodies one by one. Unfortunately, the only weapon she could find was a small iron bar. Not much, but she should not do the difficult in these conditions.

  
Picking up her slow and cautious walk, Elizabeth arrived in another room, much larger, that looked like a kind of big bar-restaurant, as evidenced by the presence of a dirty counter and the many tables and chairs in shambles that was there. At the back, there was another large bay window with magnificent views of the city of Rapture, now plunged into darkness except for some advertising signs still in working order. Elizabeth walked with a discreet step, knowing that in this kind of place, an ambush would be easy.   
She remembered this place, when Rapture was still up and alive. This restaurant had a good reputation and she had come several times when she "worked" for Sander Cohen and was forced to accompany the artist at parties taking place here. She remembered a party in particular. She, dressed in a beautiful strapless black dress and long black gloves, a pearl necklace around her neck, silently observing the guests and vaguely listening to the music while smoking a cigarette. Sander, dressed very smart, surrounded by a circle of admirers and explaining another of his crazy works, looking like a leader of a sect speaking to his followers. Men, dressed in elegant suits, with ties or bow ties, and women, with dresses so varied and beautiful. She also remembered seeing at the reception, the city's boss, Andrew Ryan himself. He had appeared smiling, but not really comfortable with all those around him, circling him like vultures around prey..... All this came back in Elizabeth's mind, like a flash..... It was three months before she came to find Booker, or rather Comstock, in his investigative office and convince him to look for Sally..... All that was so far now, but still close at the same time....   
(Splicer): "Well, well, look what just came here...."   
The squeaky voice of a man made Elizabeth emerge from her thoughts, and made her heart beat with stress at the sight of this man, with a deformed face and covered with pustules, advancing out of the shadow of a corner of the bar, with a slow gait, and holding in his hand a bloody wrench. Four other silhouettes followed, all coming out of different hiding places across the room and meeting to form a group. All splicers, with faces more disgusting than others and all dressed in filthy and wet clothes. One of them whistled, watching Elizabeth up and down like a perverse.  
(Splicer 1): "Wow, pretty little songbird....Hey beauty, did you fall from your nest?"   
The group shared sneers, and two of them even licked their puffy lips at the thought of taking this young woman. Swallowing, Elizabeth was stuck, the group having literally formed a half circle around her and was slowly getting closer, having stuck her to one of the corners of the big room. Not wanting to show her fear, Elizabeth brandished the iron bar she held firmly in front of her.  
(Elizabeth): "Do not approach me! Stay back!"  
She threatened in vain, the splicers continuing to walk towards her while sneering together.  
(Splicer 2): "Let go of that, my darling, or you'll hurt yourself."  
The man who had just spoken, wearing an old dirty bowler hat on his head, tried to grab her, but Elizabeth, in a reflex, gave him a violent blow of iron bar in the ribs. The man took a few steps back, shrieking in pain and holding his aching ribs under the gaze of others, a little surprised. The injured splicer straightened up quickly, clenching his teeth and yellow eyes showing real anger.  
(Splicer 2): "You little bitch! For this, I'll rape you to death!! Bring her to me, guys!"  
He spat anger, showing his filthy mouth filled with worn, yellowed teeth. Elizabeth pulled back until her back touched the wall. She was really stuck, and a simple iron bar would not be enough to overcome all these monsters. Two of the splicers advanced towards her to seize her and bring her to the one who acted as group leader. If she were to die again, it would be by defending herself, and Elizabeth prepared to strike again, as crazy as it was.  
 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!!**  
A loud mechanical roar suddenly echoed across the room, causing everyone to stop. Elizabeth remained frozen, as were the splicers. Then, a few seconds passed, and an imposing shadow leaped from a high balcony, to land with great violence on one of the splicers, crushing him and reducing his body to a pulp of flesh and bone. More than surprised, Elizabeth remained huddled against the wall, silent and staring, eyes wide, this great shape that stood in front of her and raised his head slightly towards her.  
She recognized, with great fear, the armor of a big daddy, but this one was different. He had a posture and a more human form, his suit looking much older. The visor of his helmet shone with a yellow glow, and one of his gloved hands bore a strange triangle-shaped symbol. His other arm bore the characteristic and destroying drill of the big daddies. The big daddy straightened his imposing body, continuing to look at Elizabeth.  
(Splicer 1): "You bastard!!"  
The splicer, furious to have seen his friend die, struck a violent blow of wrench on the big daddy's shoulder, but it had almost no effect. The big daddy slowly turned to the man, emitting an angry moan after the attack, and leaving the splicer dumbfounded in front of the monster of metal that stared at him furiously. Under the eyes of all, the big daddy struck with a powerful and masterly slap, which tore the head of the splicer and made it fly several meters in the air. Beheaded by this blow, the blood flowing afloat, the body fell backwards. Elizabeth was speechless, horrified. She knew that big daddies were powerful, but this one seemed even more. Another splicer pulled out a gun, a pistol, and fired several times. The bullets fired and exploded against the heavy armor of the big daddy, made even more furious by the shots. Reflexively, Elizabeth had bent down, hands on her head.  
Roaring, the big daddy started his drill, spitting vapors, the tip turning faster and faster in a heavy mechanical roar. Seeing this, the splicer wanted to reload his pistol, but was stop in his move when the big daddy charged him like a bull in rage, and impaled him with great violence in the stomach with the drill. The blood spurted in liters, as the drill began to dig, shredding the flesh of the splicer who, convulsive, screamed until tearing his vocal cords, under the terrified gazes of the survivors. The corpse of the splicer finally tears in two and collapsed in a pool of blood. Faced with the strength of this enemy, the two remaining splicers chose to flee as quickly as possible in one direction, but the big daddy did not seem to decide to let them live. He seized a kind of awesome machine gun hanging on his back, and without any mercy, pounded the two fugitives with a murderous volley of bullets. The powerful sound of the machine gun tore the air, forcing Elizabeth to plug her ears. The two bodies were pierced by dozens of projectiles and fell inert to the ground, turned into bloody skimmers.  
The silence finally came back as the barrel of the machine gun, smoking, stopped turning on itself. Elizabeth opened her eyes, removing her hands from her ears and slowly straightened up, to see the carnage around her. She who had wished never to see again these horrors .... she sighed. The big daddy was about ten meters from her, turned to the side and tidying her machine gun on his back, in the utmost calm. The many marks of dirt, water and blood on his armor suggested that he had been fighting for a long time.  
Elizabeth shivered with anguish as the mechanical monster turned back to her nonchalantly, in a heavy groan. She shuddered even more when he began to walk slowly towards her, making the metallic sound of his heavy boots echo on the floor. What was he going to do? If an iron bar was ineffective against a group of splicers, it was useless against a big daddy. Elizabeth dropped her rudimentary weapon and snuggled back against the wall, trembling and feeling sweat running down her forehead ...  
(Elizabeth): "Pl .... please .... stay away ...."  
Her voice was shaking like her body. The monster did not listen, getting closer. Once in front of her, he leaned slightly to take a closer look. Elizabeth could almost see her reflection in the visor of the helmet. Letting out other muffled rumblings, the big daddy did nothing, watching the young woman from top to bottom as if scanning her.  
(Elizabeth): "Please, don't hurt me ...."  
She turned her head away, closing her eyes, expecting the worst. Was she going to die here, killed again by a mad big daddy? Seeing her doing so, the big daddy tilted her head slightly to the side, sounding perplexed.  
The crackle of a radio is heard on the big daddy's belt.  
 _"Delta, stop ..... She's not like them."_  
Elizabeth opened her eyes at the heard of that male voice that resonated in the radio. The big daddy, apparently named Delta, stepped back, and remained motionless, still looking at Elizabeth. The young woman also remained perplexed, not knowing what to do. The radio crackled again.  
 _"You ..... yes, you, young lady ... Delta, give her the radio please."_  
The big daddy obeyed and with his big hand took the radio and handed it to Elizabeth. At first hesitant, and also surprised to see a big daddy act in this way, she gently took the object.  
(Elizabeth): "Wh... Who's there?"  
 _"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself ... Augustus Sinclair, of Sinclair Solutions, at your service, miss ..... but the real question I'd like to know is ... you, who are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

(Elizabeth): "My name is Elizabeth ...... Dewitt."  
She had hesitated for a second, but had made her choice, the name of Comstock being an aberration she now wanted to erase from her memory at any cost. The answer on the radio was not long in coming, the man's gallant voice, Sinclair, being heard.  
(Sinclair): _"Nice to meet you, Miss Dewitt. Believe me, it's nice to finally hear someone expressing himself differently than with wild animal sounds."_  
Delta tilted his head to the side, expressing a surprised whine, even a little angry.  
(Sinclair): _"Come on Delta, you know very well that I appreciate you, don’t make that head .... well, you see what I mean, and please, behave with dignity, you see that we are in the presence of a lady."_  
This man, Sinclair, spoke in a very polite and even charming manner to Elizabeth, who nevertheless remained suspicious, knowing that in Rapture, there were many masks, including the mask of kindness, that could hid the darkest souls. Delta did not say anything and just listened to the conversation.  
(Elizabeth): "But ... why did you save me?" she asked.   
(Sinclair): _"Ask to Delta. He's the one who heard you and came to your rescue like a brave knight to the rescue of his princess, ha ha .... for some reason, he looks like to appreciate you."_  
Indeed, the big daddy showed no aggressiveness towards the young woman. Although very puzzled, Elizabeth quickly remembered one thing: her bond to Songbird was what allowed Suchong to create the bond between the little sisters and the big daddies. She was somehow the original little sister. As a big daddy, Delta saw her as a little sister among many others. On the one hand, it reassured Elizabeth to know that this big monster would not hurt her.  
(Sinclair): _"And what are you doing here, Miss Dewitt? Forgive my curiosity, but I have never seen you before at Rapture."_  
(Elizabeth): "I ... I don't know it myself..." she said, with more or less frankness, her mind still a little confused after her miraculous resurrection "... I woke up in that strange glass cabin, a ..... vita-chamber as it was written on it."  
(Sinclair): _"A vita-chamber? Well, you seemed to be in deep trouble, but obviously someone saved you."_  
Yes, but who? And why? Elizabeth had been wondering constantly since her return, but no way to find any clue. She remembered something that made her jump in her chest.  
(Elizabeth): "And where are the little sisters? Are they safe?" she asked with a huge insistence.  
(Sinclair): _"Well, I know that a few years ago, a stranger arrived in Rapture and killed Sander Cohen, Andrew Ryan, and that bastard of Atlas, and then brought several little sisters back to the surface to save them. A man with a big hear. He seemed to be able to master plasmids with a unique dexterity."_  
Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief in her mind. As she had seen through the tears, this unknown young man in a sweater, had come to Rapture and rescued the little sisters, including Sally, from Rapture's nightmare. Elizabeth smiled, and even shed a tear, at the thought that right now Sally was somewhere, leading a much better life. Inwardly, she thanked the unknown young man for what he had done. But in that case, why was she brought back here? Atlas was dead, which she was never going to regret, and the little sisters had been saved. What was still expected from her?  
(Sinclair): _"But unfortunately ...."_ Sinclair's voice continued in the radio _"... the nightmare is repeating itself."_  
(Elizabeth): "How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Delta, he, did not really listen to the conversation and watched around him, in case of a new attack of splicers.  
(Sinclair): _"Sofia Lamb .... since the death of Andrew Ryan and Atlas, she is the boss now ... she managed to indoctrinate an army of faithful people in her little sect, and started to create a new generation of little sisters."_  
Elizabeth did not know who Sofia Lamb was, but feared the worst in what Sinclair had just explained. She sighed. This nightmare would it never end? Several other innocent girls, turned into monsters to drain more and more ADAM. Elizabeth looked puzzled at Delta, who, despite being a Big Daddy, seemed to be one of the few people in Rapture, with Sinclair, still able to reason correctly.  
(Elizabeth): "And .... I suppose you and Mr. Delta here are trying to stop it?"  
(Sinclair): _"Exactly. Sofia Lamb is too dangerous to be allowed to continue, and Delta has to find his little sister, Eleanor Lamb, the daughter of Sofia. Without her, Delta is sentenced to die."_  
Elizabeth looked confused, but Delta suddenly groaned with sudden pain, falling one knee on the floor and looking a little dizzy. Elizabeth was surprised, but Delta got back on his feet, managing to regain his strength little by little.  
(Sinclair): _"As you can see, the longer Delta gets away from Eleanor, and lower are its chances of survival. A very special bond, even more powerful than the other little sisters and their big daddies, unite both of them."_  
Elizabeth could see it indeed. She thought a few seconds. Was that the reason she was brought back from death? Should she help this girl, Eleanor, and her big daddy? In a sense, Delta was reminding someone to Elizabeth: her father, Booker Dewitt, desperate to find and protect her. Although she could have chosen to leave, she knew that her chances of survival were greater with a big daddy as an ally. Above all, she could not let other innocent girls be transformed into little sisters. She would not allow it. If her acts allowed this unknown man to save Sally and the little sisters, she could do it again for these two.  
(Elizabeth): "Let me help you."  
(Sinclair): _"Why? What do you have to win about this?"_  
(Elizabeth): "I don't know Sofia Lamb personally, but I'm very familiar with people like her. I've spent unfortunately most of my life with them. She will not stop there. Rapture today, but tomorrow she may decide to take the whole world."  
No answer came immediately, only the few cracklings of the radio, then, Sinclair decided to answer.  
(Sinclair): _"Okay, extra help is no refusal. Stay close to Delta, and above all, do what I say, hear?"_  
(Elizabeth): "Okay."  
(Sinclair): _"Good. Delta already knows the way to go, he will protect you, you can trust him."_  
(Elizabeth): "I also know how to defend myself."  
(Sinclair): _"All the better, it will increase your chances. You should not stay here. The mess that Delta did with its machine gun will surely attract all the splicers in the area."_  
Delta had understood and walked to Elizabeth. Still a little surprised by the imposing shape of the monster in front of her, she remained silent and motionless, waiting for what he was going to do with a certain apprehension. He simply handed something to Elizabeth. A pistol, and ammunition, which he had picked up on a corpse. She gently took it in her hand and nodded, thanked Delta timidly.  
(Elizabeth): "T ... thank you."  
Of course, Delta responded with a slight growl and nodding too. Then, the big daddy took a direction, towards one of the corridors leaving this bar. Elizabeth followed him immediately, listening to what Sinclair had told him. The duo left the place, leaving the massacre behind them.  
Delta was very easy to follow, just walking with heavy foot, holding in his hand his heavy machine gun, and in his other hand sparking some electric sparks, like the plasmid. Elizabeth was also walking slowly and cautiously, right next to the monster. She noticed that from time to time, Delta seemed to take a quick look at her, as if to make sure she was still there and that she was fine.   
In the midst of these corridors and ruined rooms, dark and damp, sometimes strewn with rotting corpses and a smell of carrion, Elizabeth felt reassured not to be alone. Delta, he, was advancing with less fear, inevitably, with his build and his power, he feared less the splicers. She watched his behavior, and saw that he behaved both as a big daddy, but even more as a human. Delta knelt beside a corpse of splicer and began to search him, finding in his pockets some ammunition for his shotgun, and also a syringe filled with EVE. Always useful, he took them with him and resumed his march. At the slightest, almost suspicious noise, Delta stopped immediately, and delicately, took Elizabeth by the arm and made a shield with his own body. Once he was sure everything was ok, he let go.  
After a long walk through the ruins of what used to be inhabited flats, Elizabeth had to stop for a break. Obviously, she had not recovered all her strength after her resurrection. Delta seemed to understand and they both paused in an old abandoned apartment. Elizabeth sits on an old couch, taking a few ounces of breath and rubbing her eyes. She felt very tired and the urge to sleep was palpable. She was also hungry, feeling her stomach twist. Delta go in the rooms of the apartment, one by one, and searched in a not-so-discreet way, tearing out the drawers or making holes in the cupboard doors with his fist when they resisted.  
Elizabeth sat, watching him, and saw him go to the fridge in the kitchen and open it. He took several things in, before returning to the living room, towards Elizabeth, holding several cans in his arms, and also some vitamin bars found in cupboards. Elizabeth found it almost amusing to see a monstrous big daddy coming to bring her something to eat. Delta put everything on the small wooden table in front of the sofa and his hand pointed to the food. Elizabeth thanked him again with a shy nod and chose one of the canned goods. Canned beans. But opening the box, the smell that emanated made her grimace and lifted her heart. Immediately, she moved the can away from her. The vitamin bars, it seemed more edible and Elizabeth decided to finally choose it, not wanting to risk food poisoning with canned foods.  
Tearing the paper and swallowing a first bite, Elizabeth felt almost revived. Delta looked at her, and made a small satisfied growl, before starting to sit on the wooden floor. Seeing him doing so, Elizabeth hesitated a moment, but ....  
(Elizabeth): "Come and sit .... if you want ...." she said, a little shy. Delta stared at her without saying anything, but seemed to accept coming. Although he was a monster in an armor, Elizabeth could see he was not like the others. He watched over her without really knowing her, brought her food, saved her from a bunch of splicers ..... he may have been a monster, but was above all a poor man who was tortured and transformed against his will. She could make a gesture for him. While looking at him, Elizabeth wondered who he could be before being turned into a mechanical beast. Perhaps this man, Sinclair, knew it?  
Elizabeth moved a little, leaving Delta to sit next to her. But when he put his bottom, a crackle was heard and half of the sofa collapsed under the weight of Delta, which was found almost pushed into the couch. Elizabeth, too, was somewhat shaken by the sudden tremor and was pushed against Delta, finding herself on top of him, on his armored torso. Seeing both of them in this position, Elizabeth did not say anything at first, but began to make an amused but not mocking laugh.  
(Elizabeth): "Sorry ..." she said, quickly moving away from the big daddy and taking a few steps back. Emitting a heavy, neutral moan, Delta got to her feet and with her big hands, tried to put up the broken sofa in half, without success. Seeing him do so, Elizabeth looked around the room and caught sight of a dusty, half-ripped mattress in a corner, but fortunately dry.  
(Elizabeth): "Forget the couch. I'm going to sit there." she said to Delta, going to sit on the mattress on the floor. Delta said nothing, accepting.  
During the following minutes, Elizabeth finished eating the few vitamin bars and drinking a little water, while Delta remained perfectly motionless in the middle of the room, watching around him like a living camera.  
Rapture's humid air was heavily felt and brought a cool temperature, even in buildings. Elizabeth felt the cold run through her body and shivered. Seeing her thus, Delta reacts immediately. Searching all over the room, he picked up an old patched blanket and handed it to the young woman.  
(Elizabeth): "T ... thank you ..." she said softly, putting the blanket over her shoulders. The crackling of the radio was heard, as was the voice of Sinclair.  
(Sinclair): _"Delta is very caring with you. It's almost touching. A new version of Beauty and the Beast if I dare say."_  
(Elizabeth): "If you say so ... but more seriously, could you tell me more about this Sofia Lamb?"  
(Sinclair): _"Well, she's a psychiatric specialist, which gives her a certain talent in the art of manipulation. Andrew Ryan invited her to come and live in Rapture and Sofia, tired of the world of surface and her ideals, decided to accept. But once at Rapture, she began to want to impose her own ideal to create a real utopia like she said. Andrew Ryan began to see her as a threat to his city and his position, and one day he locked her in her secret prison, the Persephone Penal Colony. But in the prison, Sofia used her talents as a psychiatrist to acquire the other prisoners in her cause, and ultimately triggered an uprising in the prison and allow her evasion during the New Year's party eve of 1958."_  
Elizabeth had listened carefully. This woman, Sofia Lamb, seemed as dangerous as Atlas, which did not reassure her. The mention of the new year made her shudder ... she remembered it very well ... thinking about it, she was responsible for all the events that led to the fall of Rapture, allowing Atlas and his army to go back to the city, to start the civil war ... all these deaths, all this suffering, she was the cause of it... but in the end, all this violence, this chaos, had allowed a man to put an end to it ...  
Elizabeth felt her throat clog in front of so many horrible memories. She dared not tell Sinclair who she really was and her role in the fall of Rapture. It was better that no one knew.  
(Sinclair): _"Are you all right, Miss Elizabeth?"_ asked the man in the radio.  
(Elizabeth): "I ... yes ... I'm just tired ..." she replied, rubbing her eyes, pretending to be tired to divert attention.  
(Sinclair): _"In this case, rest a little. You must be in full possession of your strength. Don't worry, Delta will watch over you. Another advantage of being a big daddy: no longer being constrained by the natural needs of humans."_  
(Elizabeth): "Personally, I see that more as a curse than an advantage." she said, before lying on the old mattress, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. Meanwhile, Delta was busy outside the room, laying mines on the walls in the hallway, and two near the door, and returned to stand in the middle of the room, facing the door, and preparing his machine gun. Elizabeth watched him do it, feeling more reassured to know it here. Managing to get on the mattress, the young woman closed her eyes, trying to think of nothing and find some restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth's sleep was anything but restful. Restless and moaning in her torpor, she saw a series of images, intense flashes, running in her mind, as well as echoes of voices that she did not know ... the first image was that of Delta, coming to the rescue of a little sister caught by a group of men. The Big Daddy defended himself well, but was defeated by a control plasmid.**  
 **_ "Very well ... he's perfectly calm now ..." said a cold, feminine voice. A woman, very well dressed, with a severe face and eyes hidden behind glasses, with blond hair, came forward, holding the little sister by the arm and speaking to Delta with contempt.**  
 **(Sofia):"This is not your daughter, do you understand? Her name is Eleanor, and she is mine... now... kneel, please..."**  
 **Still under the powerful influence of the plasmid, helpless Delta obeyed without argument, placing his knees heavily on the ground, in a position of submission to this woman.**  
 **(Sofia): "Remove your helmet." she ordered then.**  
 **Delta obeyed again, undoing the clips on his helmet and removing it, revealing a disfigured and horrible humanoid face, like a human face having undergone dozens of failed surgeries.**  
 **(Sofia): "Now, take the pistol, and place it against your head." the woman then gave him a pistol, which Delta took in his trembling hand and came slowly to place it against his temple, under the gaze of little Eleanor, horrified. Sofia, arms crossed, remained impassive, cold and contemptuous towards the golem.**  
 **(Sofia): "Fire ..." she said very calmly, horrifying Eleanor even more. The first three seconds, Delta seemed to hesitate, as if showing some resistance to control of the plasmid, but could not resist any longer and pressed the trigger. He looked at Eleanor, one last time, then...**  
 **(Eleanor): "DADDY!!" Eleanor yelled in despair as the detonation echoed, spurting blood and bursting Delta's temple. It was at this very moment that Elizabeth awoke.**  
Opening her eyes wide, straightening up on the mattress, gasping and sweaty forehead, Elizabeth tried to regain her calm and more normal breathing. The first thing she saw was the imposing form of Delta, coming to kneel beside her and emitting a heavy, neutral moan, as if making sure that she had nothing. Elizabeth was puzzled. Was it a simple dream, or a vision? A vision of the past, or of the future? No idea. She also did not know how long she had slept. Then the crackling of the radio was heard, as well as Sinclair's voice.  
(Sinclair): _"A nightmare, Miss Dewitt? Hmmm, well, in a place like Rapture, it's hard to have sweet dreams."_  
(Elizabeth): "I ... I don't know what I saw ... there was Delta and this little sister ... he was trying to defend her, but this woman ... this odious woman with her glasses ... she forced her to kill himself, under the kid's eyes ... "  
(Sinclair): _"Surprising. It's like you've seen the past."_  
(Elizabeth): "How is that?"  
(Sinclair): _"What you are describing happened ten years ago. Sofia Lamb took over Eleanor and forced Delta to kill himself."_  
Elizabeth was sure of it now.  
(Elizabeth): "But still ... he's still here, and alive." said the young woman, looking at Delta, who continued to look at her without moving.  
(Sinclair): _"He was dead, just like you. And yet he was resuscitated, just like you. It seems that someone wants you to stay alive, both of you. Who and why? good question. We will surely have it if we can find Eleanor."_  
Elizabeth was curious too, and taking advantage of her conversation with Sinclair, asked her another question.  
(Elizabeth): "Tell me, Sinclair ... how is it that Sofia was able to create a new generation of little sisters?"  
(Sinclair): _"Well, with the deaths of Fontaine and Ryan, Sofia Lamb was able to take over all of Rapture's technology, including the submarines. She sent her henchmen to the surface to kidnap innocent little girls and transform them, reviving Rapture's nightmare."_  
Elizabeth was horrified by this revelation.  
(Elizabeth): "Innocent girls, kidnapped from their parents to be taken to this hell ... this Sofia Lamb is as monstrous as Fontaine ..."  
(Sinclair): _"Fontaine was a crook and a criminal of the worst kind. Sofia is a fanatic. But you're right. On the degree of monstrosity, I think they are equal."_  
Great, Elizabeth said to herself ironically, sighing and running her hand over her forehead. But suddenly, noises resounded a little further, breaking the heavy silence that reigned. Alerted, Delta growled in mistrust and cocking his machine gun and his hand covered with electricity, motioned for Elizabeth to stay behind him. The young woman obeyed, taking the pistol he had given her, checked the ammunition and cocked the gun.  
The duo slowly and silently ventured out of the room and walked down the ruined hallway smelling of seawater. On their guard, Delta walked forward, looking straight ahead, while Elizabeth sometimes glanced back to warn of a possible ambush.  
About twenty meters further, after a door, they arrived in what looked like a small chic hall, now wet, dirty and smelly. In the middle of this room lay on the ground another big daddy, dead, smoking armor. Beside him, a little sister was crying, kneeling and begging her big daddy to get up. The little girl's tears broke Elizabeth's heart.  
(Splicer): "The fat bastard is dead! Quick, catch the girl! Sofia Lamb wants her!" yelled a monstrous voice.  
(Splicer 2): "Yes, another child for the family!!"  
Delta and Elizabeth then saw a group of horrible Splicers advancing towards the middle of the room, without having noticed them. One of them was armed with a grenade launcher that had been used to defeat the big daddy. Seeing them coming to her, the little sister moans, snuggling up against the big daddy's corpse and asking that they leave her alone. Seeing this little girl in danger, Delta and Elizabeth decided to intervene.  
Elizabeth acts first and aiming with her pistol, fired a bullet which struck the head of the armed splicer of the grenade launcher, killing him instantly.  
Noticing their comrade falling to the ground, his temple bloody, the other splicers were immediately destabilized.   
(Elizabeth):"Get them, Delta! I'll take care of the gir!"  
Delta obeyed, uttering a great roar and in a heavy race, ran to the group of splicers, machine-gunning them copiously. Under the incessant fire, several splicers were hit hard, but only wounded and mad, attacked. Delta killed the first of them with a powerful shotgun shot, bursting the rib cage in an explosion of blood and bone. Another splicer jumped on him, hitting him with an iron bar, but Delta grabbed him roughly by the throat and broke his neck like a twig before throwing him at another enemy. Delta also used its plasmids, sending electric shocks and igniting several enemies.  
Meanwhile, and having managed to sneak in, Elizabeth came up to the little sister, who saw her first, snuggled up in fear.  
(Little sister): "No, get away!"  
(Elizabeth): "Calm down, I don't want to hurt you." she tried to reassure her. Suddenly, a splicer had managed to escape Delta and armed with a dirty butcher knife, advanced, foaming mouth and glassy eyes, towards the two girls.  
(Splicer): "Give me this kid, chick, or I'll rape you to the blood!" spat the disfigured man. Trembling a little but keeping her calm, Elizabeth stood in front of the little sister, protecting her.  
(Elizabeth): "You will never have her, you bastard!"  
Annoyed by this provocation, the splicer raised the knife and screaming in rage, rushed towards Elizabeth to stab her. Suddenly, a metal harpoon rod passed right next to Elizabeth's head, piercing the head of the splicer, which collapsed back at the young woman's feet, the harpoon in his mouth and vomiting blood. Elizabeth turned to see Delta coming, slightly injured but not too much, after having massacred the rest of the splicers.  
Noticing the big daddy, the little sister seemed to calm down and smile again.  
(Little sister): "Mr. Bubbles, you always save me from the naughty monsters." cheered the little girl in a dress, jumping for joy around the golem. Elizabeth looked at them, in silence, and smiled a little. Then she saw something she did not expect.  
Delta, very delicately, took the little sister in his arms, then came gently to lay one of his hands on her forehead. A blinding but reassuring gleam emanated from the hand of the golem, coming to permeate the little sister. Elizabeth had to close her eyes because of the too intense light which only lasted two seconds. Once the light went out, Elizabeth opened her eyes and was amazed. The little girl ... no more pale gray skin, no more monstrous shiny eyes ... she was back to normal!  
Seeing her condition, the little girl sincerely thanked Delta and Elizabeth, then, under their gaze, started to run towards an Air Vent located in the room not far away. After seeing the little girl disappear in the hole, Elizabeth, still speechless, turned to Delta.  
(Elizabeth): "You ... you saved her?!"  
Sinclair's voice was heard on the radio.  
(Sinclair): _"Yes! Surprising, huh? Behind this armor and this metal helmet hides the soul of a real hero worthy of the greatest stories. I admit that I was also surprised the first time."_  
Elizabeth had barely listened, continuing to stare at Delta and approaching him. The young woman and the monster looked at each other for a moment, without saying anything, and with her hand, Elizabeth came to touch his helmet. She smiled at him. He was not a simple monster as she might have thought at the beginning. He risked his life to save these little girls, and had even been killed to protect one of them. Seeing the shoulder of the big daddy slightly injured and bleeding a little, Elizabeth took bandages that she had found in the old ruined apartment and that she had kept on her.  
(Elizabeth): "You're bleeding ... wait, let me see ..."  
Gently, she unrolled the blindfold and began to wrap it around Delta's wound, the latter letting her do, without experiencing pain. This situation reminded to Elizabeth, or another version of herself, when she was at Columbia, supporting and helping Booker when he was injured and needed care. This though reminded also a pain in her heart, and to forget it, she remained focus on the present. She continued to bandage Delta's shoulder, giving him a small smile.  
(Elizabeth): "Delta, I ..."  
but Elizabeth was suddenly interrupted. Several screens in the room lit up in unison, showing the face of this woman, Sofia Lamb, always with the same calculating look and looking at the duo with superiority. Delta groaned in anger, clenching his fists, while Elizabeth, calmer but on guard, kept her pistol in hand.  
(Sofia): "Another child you have taken from our family ... Delta, you are well worthy of the worst demons of hell ... but do not think you won. In the end, it is heaven, my heaven, who will be victorious ... oh, but I see that the demon has found his succubus ... " said Sofia, first to Delta, then turning her attention to Elizabeth.  
(Elizabeth): "Succubus? You are rather ill-placed to judge me after what you have committed!"  
(Sofia): "As the mother of Rapture, it is my strictest right to judge those who have no place in my sanctuary. I don't know who you are, and it really doesn't matter to me. You have chosen to ally yourself to this soulless monster and help him in his vile wave of destruction. For this, you will suffer the same punishment."  
(Elizabeth): "Why are you doing this? Look around. Rapture is now just a giant cemetery. Do you think you can do better than Fontaine and Andrew Ryan?"  
(Sofia): "Fontaine was a gangster only interested in his personal profit. Andrew Ryan was only an idealist eager to preserve his illusory freedom. I found a real goal in this city: to make it Eden of a new beginning ... a new world, a paradise on earth ... and you have no place in it."  
With these words, the screens went blank, leaving Delta and Elizabeth alone. What a madwoman, Elizabeth said to herself, thinking of Sofia. Sinclair's voice intervened again.  
(Sinclair): _"Ah good, it works again. Lamb had managed to jam the frequency ... I have good news: I have managed to locate Eleanor. She is in Persephone, with other little sisters. "_  
(Elizabeth): "In that case, let's go. We have to save them and stop this crazy Sofia Lamb."  
Delta groaned slightly and nodded.  
(Sinclair): _"In this case, join the tram that will take you there. For my part, I will try to reach you as quickly as possible. A little more help, it will not be too much. But there is a little problem: the main entrance of Persephone is locked and very well guarded. To enter, I managed to find an alternative entrance, fortunately forgotten by all ... but we can only access it by the water."_  
Elizabeth winced a little. Unlike Delta, she was not equipped at all to dive underwater.  
(Elizabeth): "How do we do then?"  
(Sinclair): _"Don't panic, miss, I think of everything. On your way, you should find a storage room for diving equipment. I hjust jope you will find a suit your size."_  
Diving into the ocean? Elizabeth would like another solution, but there was no time. Every second counted now. Having also heard Sinclair's directions, Delta looked Elizabeth in the eye, and the two, after a nod in unison, made a quicker step towards the exit of the room, towards the storage room.


End file.
